One Of a Kind
by Lora Carlson
Summary: Karly is a 98 year old vampire. Stuck in time at the age of 16. She has red eyes, like all vampires when they are "born". But hers are still red and possibly brighter even though she has never had human blood in her second lifetime. Liam, her creator and best friend is helping her find the mysterious Cullen family. She wants to see if they can help her find out why she is different


As I walked down the sidewalk I looked around and sighed. Every single person that was still awake and out at this time was staring at both of us. I'm not surprised, everyone looks at us. That's probably because we are unnaturally gorgeous. Which is flattering most of the time, otherwise it's just annoying. I looked up at Liam and poked his arm. He looked down at me with one eyebrow raised. I jerked my head toward an ally. He nodded his head and we turned to walk there. When we were out of hearing range of the closest human, I said, "Liam, we are never going to find them"

"Yes we are K" Ugh, is it too hard to say Karly? but I ignored him and said:

"We've been looking for them for three months, I think we would have found them by now"

"I was looking for you for five months before I found you" he said with a smirk. I sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, but you knew where to look"

"That's not the point, I can tell we're close"

"Well why didn't you say anything before I have been worrying for the past four days!" I pratically screamed. He could have said something!

"Because you hide your worry very well..." he muttered. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. Liam - like some other vampires - has an extra ability. When he is looking for someone he can tell if he is close or not. Kind of like a mental 'hotter or colder' game. He's kind of like a Tracker, but different.

I was staring at the ground, so when I heard someone clear their throat my head snapped up. I winced, I had used my enhanced speed to lift my head. For a vampire I'm pretty human. Usually I would hear anyone coming towards us before they even could make out our faces, but when I'm distracted my vampire senses kind of fade back into human senses. I hoped they didn't notice my break neck speed. I turned around and sighed. It was a policeman. His arms were crossed over his blue uniform and he had his head slightly raised. I could tell he was trying to look cool, with his pitch black sunglasses. Before Liam could do anything I said:  
"Hello Officer" I smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Hello Miss, may I ask what you're doing?"

"We're just talking business, Sir" I glanced at Liam. He looked confused.

"What business?" The officer lowered his arms and took off his sunglasses. I glanced at the distance between his hand and his gun.

"Our business"

"And what business is that?" he asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Like I said, our business" I smiled, grabbed Liam's arm and walked past the policeman onto the street.

When we were at the end of the sidewalk Liam stopped me and said:  
"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" all I had done was talk to a policeman.

"That thing, with your eyes" He said, while pointing to his euyes.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. He sounded crazy.

"After you said "Like I said, our business" you smiled and your eyes turned yellow. The policeman's eyes faded into yellow, like you were controlling him or something. That's why he let us go without a fuss"

But that didn't make sense, I smiled to be polite, not to hypnotize him. I know I am different because I've never have had human blood, only animal, but my eyes are still bright red, like when I was a newborn. Liam said that they would dull, then turn gold after time. But they haven't. At all. I think there brighter actually. This thought only took about a fourth of a second. But I didn't say anything. Liam stood up straight and looked over my head.

"Time to go" he whispered. I turned around and saw the policeman stumble out of the ally, like he was drunk or something. I turned back around and started to walk forward. But Liam grabbed my arm. I looked at him with confusion probably plastered all over my face. He pointed up. Oh, duh. We were going to travel by rooftop. I'm so human sometimes. I walked over to another ally, climbed up the wall and landed lightly on the rooftop. Liam at my heels. I let him pass and lead. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop. We were still jumping when the sun started to rise. I could tell it was rising because the air was slightly warmer, not because I could see it. I said to Liam; "Hey! lets go back to the ground"

"Why?" He asked. He's a little slow sometimes. I laughed on the inside.

"Because people will start to wonder why there are kids jumping on rooftops". He had a look of realization and embarassment.

We had gotten to the edge of town then and we could see the forest. It was close so we jumped to the ground and after checking for people, ran through the last few streets to the edge of the trees at a slow jog. Once we were under the cover of the trees, we really picked up the pace. The trees were flying by and I was enjoying the wind in my hair. Liam and I ran side by side when we could and smiled at each other as we raced through the woods. It never got very bright even though it was morning. You can trust that the sun won't show in Forks, WA and we were really close.

When we got to town, Liam whispered to me "Go to the high school. I'll check the houses."

"Okay, see you later."

"See ya" and he was gone. I started on my way, but I didn't know where the school was. I saw a girl who looked about seventeen and I walked over to her. She had brown hair and was pretty. I probaly would have wanted to be her friend when I was still human.

"Hi" I said quietly. I used to be really shy, but Liam and becoming a vampire has really helped with that.

"Hey" she looked shocked, but then she composed her features into neutral.

"My name is Karly and I was wondering if you could tell me were the high school is?" I didn't want to sound to desprate, but I was. She explained how to get to the school from where we were.

"Thank you...?" I wanted to know her name.

"Oh! I'm Jess" She said with a big smile.

"Thank you Jess I'll see you around" I smiled and walked past her. I walked for about ten minutes and saw the street I was supposed to take. It seemed a little run down. I could see a couple of guys scattered around the whole street.

I started down the street hunched over. I didn't want to attract any attention. I let my hair fall into my face and I shoved my hands into my pocket. I started walking faster. I didn't want to deal with anyone, I just wanted to get to the school. A older guy, around nineteen or twenty wlaked up to me. He grinned at me, his lip ring glinting in the light form a house. His hair was black and spiked. He had a stud in his nose and two rings in his left eyebrow. He had on a band shirt and black jeans.  
"So, you single?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah" I said quietly. I glanced at him than stared at his shoes.

"Do you want to stay single?" He leaned forward, snaking his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to his body and smelled my hair, laughing quietly.

"If we were the last two people in the world, I still wouldn't date you" I twirled out of his arm and gracefully walked away. As I was walking away I flipped him off over my shoulder.

* * *

When I saw the high school I jogged at human pace to get to the little office. I walked in and saw a lady sitting behind a desk. The little name card said "Ms. Cope". I walked up and cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked startled, but then composed her features into a welcoming smile.  
"Well hello. How can I help you?" she smiled at me even more.

"Hi. My name is Karly, and I was wondering if the Cullen family went to this school" I have asked that question about fifty times all over the world. I hoped I didn't sound as creepy as I felt. I sounded like a stalker or something.

"Well, yes actually". She said with slight hesitation. I grinned with excitment.

"Really?" I asked. This was great news. I didn't want to have false hope.

"Yes really" She said easier. She senesed my hapiness.

"That's great! Is it okay if I come tomorrow with a friend to tour the school?" I was actually going to  
find the Cullens with Liam!

"Sure, what time would you like to come and leave?" She started to type on her keyboard.

"Can we be here the whole day?" I wnated as much time as possible to find the Cullens.

"Sure, I'll have a different kid for each period give you a tour" She wrote something down on a post-it note and stuck to her moniter.

"Thank you so much"

"Would you like it if I had someone pick you up for school?"

"That would be wonderful" It was a strange idea, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Okay, so don't be surprised if someone comes up to your house to take you to school"

"Thank you again, here is my address" I handed her a piece of paper with me and Liam's  
"address".

I thanked her again and walked out of the little office. I ran to our rented house not caring who saw me. I burst through the door to find Liam sitting on the couch with a sad expression on his face. I ran and sat next to him, bouncing on my seat.

"Guess what?" I said with a huge grin.

"You found them?" His face lit up.

"Yes! and we have a tour of the school tomorrow so we will have to keep our eyes open to find them".We were finally going to meet the Cullens. I was going to get answers.


End file.
